


A Minor Skirmish

by gr8escap



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Captain America Sam Wilson, Gen, Snippets, falcon cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Square One of Bucky Barnes Bingo - WinterFalcon (non-shippy)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	A Minor Skirmish

Their opponents had them surrounded. Back to back, Bucky and Sam fought on a rooftop not three blocks from the former Avengers’ tower in Manhattan. The wing pack pressed against Bucky’s back when Sam squared his shoulders readjusting the shield. If he could get Sam a clearing large enough to engage his wings, they could turn the battle around.

Bucky leveled the nearest assailant with a Muay Thai roundhouse kick to the midsection. This provided enough opening for Sam to spin 180 degrees with the Shield parallel with the ground. It struck another opponent across the shoulder blades and they doubled over on top of their comrade with the force.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that Cap.”

“Just _watch_.” Sam had a devilish look on his face as he spread the wings, whacking another three away. The jet pack fired up and Sam gripped the harness across Bucky’s back, hoisting him into the air.

“Just watch me do the dirty work while you play aeronautics? Right.” Bucky yelled out between rounds of gunfire between him and the group below.

A falling sensation came over Bucky briefly and the buildings blurred past him before he felt a firm yank to the harness across his back. Gravity was a pretty stern criticism of banter. He had to admit that Sam still had a long way to go in retaliating for his tearing off Sam’s steering wheel _and wing_ both mid-use.

Sam let him down easily this time onto the rooftop of the building next door. Bucky ducked into position and Sam took off with the shield to flank the last of their opponents from the opposite side. This one was in the bag.


End file.
